Baby, It's Fact
by MayThisBe
Summary: Song-fic. They don't believe our love is real, cause they don't know how real love feels.. Inspire, expire. Prends la parole et exprime par des mots ce que tu as sur le coeur. 835 mots, chanson de Hellogoodbye.


Écrit le 9 Mars, lorsqu'une envie de quelque chose de doux m'a pris, après une discussion avec **Dragicobus** et les nuits passées à n'écrire que du Angst. J'ai hésité à le poster dans _Spark of Love_ mais comme ça se rapproche d'une song-fic.. voici.

Inspiré de la chanson _Baby, It's Fact_ de HelloGoodbye.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p>Le bruit d'un couvert contre du cristal résonna, et Kurt se leva pendant que le silence se faisait dans la salle. Il regarda pendant un moment les visages tournés vers lui.<p>

Les Berry étaient attablés avec Quinn, Santana et Brittany. À côté de leur table se trouvait celle des familles de Mercedes et de Sam. Un peu plus loin il pouvait voir Tina et ses parents qui avaient été placés avec Mike, Puck et Rory. Il y avait ensuite Artie, Sugar, Dave, son compagnon et son père puis Kurt croisa le regard des anciens de la Dalton Academy. La table des Montgomery, où se trouvaient également Jeff et Nick était près de celle de Trent, Thad, David et ses parents. À la dernière table était assit Sebastian avec les trois derniers Warblers de leur promotion. Celle où Kurt était installé, longue et rectangulaire, faisait face à leurs convives et regroupait toute sa famille : les Hudmels à sa gauche et les quatre Anderson à sa droite.*

Kurt prit son souffle, sachant que tous ses proches se trouvaient dans la pièce.

-En premier lieu, je voudrais tous vous remercier d'être là aujourd'hui, commença-t-il doucement. Je pense que vous savez à quel point ce jour est important et c'est pourquoi je me tourne maintenant vers Blaine, mon incroyable compagnon. Chéri, ces mots sont pour toi.

Il se tourna à moitié vers ce dernier et lui décocha un sourire. Blaine lui répondit et lui prit la main. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient de bonheur alors qu'il écoutait Kurt continuer son discours.

-On est passé au travers tellement de choses, tous les deux. Chacun de notre côté au début, avant de nous trouver. Je sais que tu te souviens tout autant que moi ces personnes qui nous condamnaient, ne reconnaissant pas notre relation. Aujourd'hui on peut vraiment dire qu'ils ignoraient ce qu'est le véritable amour. Ce que je ressens pour toi.. c'est quelque chose d'unique et d'indescriptible, et surtout, c'est quelque chose de vrai. Et c'est désormais tout ce qui m'apporte. Les sentiments sont comme des couleurs. Mélangé ou pur, du bleu restera du bleu, du rouge restera du rouge.

Kurt se rassit, déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine pendant que leurs amis levèrent leur verre et applaudissaient.

Blaine, tout sourire, se mit debout à son tour. Il se racla la gorge et attendit que le silence revint pour parler.

-Je pense que Kurt a déjà bien résumé la situation, mais mon frère..

Il fit un signe de tête à Cooper, qui lui répondit par un clin d'oeil, déclenchant des rires dans la salle.

-Mon frère, je disais, ne me laissera pas me défiler. Me voici donc obligé de faire à mon tour un discours et bien que je sache que je ne pourrai pas faire mieux que celui de Kurt, je vais faire de mon mieux.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle, croisant le regard de David qui leva les pouces en signe d'encouragement.

-Pour reprendre ce que Kurt disait, il est vrai que certaines personnes ne nous soutiennent pas mais nous n'avons jamais eu de raison de les écouter. Nous écrivons notre propre histoire, et nous sommes heureux que vous soyez ici pour l'écrire avec nous. Ce sont vos paroles qui comptent pour nous car si vous vous trouvez là en ce jour, alors ça signifie que vous savez que notre amour est réel et c'est le seul soutien dont nous ayons besoin. Pour énoncer les faits, j'aime Kurt, il m'aime en retour, et nous allons nous marier dans quatre mois. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Tandis que les applaudissements recommençaient, Blaine éleva la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit.

-Et je me répète..

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, passant son bras autour de la taille de Kurt qui s'était levé en même temps que les invités pour applaudir.

-Nous sommes plus qu'heureux que vous soyez là pour le repas de fiançailles, et..  
>-Et, coupa Kurt d'une voix plus claire, nous espérons que vous le serez à nouveau pour notre repas de mariage !<p>

Les fiancés s'embrassèrent, Kurt se penchant ensuite pour murmurer rapidement à l'oreille du brun.

-En toute honnêteté, je pense que ton discours valait le mien, voir même qu'il était bien meilleur.  
>-Je me suis contenté de reprendre tes paroles. Tu sais que tu es imbattable.<br>-_C'est un fait, bébé_.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau alors que la soirée reprenait son cours.

À voir la réussite de cette fête, le mariage s'annonçait grandiose.

* * *

><p>* Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la première chose que j'ai faite après avoir écrit les premières lignes a été de dresser le plan de table, de choisir et répartir les invités. Donc sachez que dans ma tête, c'est bien structuré, les personnes sont placées par logique.<p>


End file.
